Viva La Gloria
by musicxnotes3
Summary: They didn't always get along. That first day of school in 1st grade was the worst first meeting ever. But he'd fallen for her then, and he'd do it again. That first day led to many more. He wouldn't change any days except one. The one that made him lose her. 87 year-old Danny Fenton recalls his life, his youth, and the love of his life. Danny/Sam future!fic, AU no Phantom Planet.


Summary: 87 year-old Danny Fenton recalls his life, his youth, and the love of his life. Danny/Sam future!fic, AU no Phantom Planet.

_**Okay, I know I've said this before, but I swear this is my last fic until I finish one.**_

_**I just thought of this today, but I have some ideas of where to go with it.**_

_**I already have an endgame in mind, and don't worry, I won't ruin the relationship between Danny and Sam and then still force them together at the end *cough* HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER *cough***_

_**But that is not to say there won't be drama, after all, this is technically a tragedy.**_

_**But no spoilers.**_

_**Maybe they're already married.**_

_**But then again… Maybe they're not.**_

_**ENJOY KIDS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When I first met your Auntie Sam, I was 5 years old, and much to my dismay, she was 6. It was the last beautiful day of the year; the first day of school, August 28th of 2001. At that age, Sam was still being dictated by her parents, and showed up in a light pink play dress, but the second her parents were gone, she was pulling those ribbons and clips out of her perfectly styled black hair. Even at that age, Sam had an idea of who she was, and I guess that was the most alluring part of her.

Your grandparents, unlike Sam's parents, stuck around way longer. Your grandma Maddie was bawling her eyes out and saying 'oh they grow up so fast!' I swear, her hugs could suffocate a person. Your Grandpa had to pry her off of me so I could get to school.

Your Auntie Sam never really had such doting parents; they were always busy with work, or criticizing her lack of presentation.

I suppose that was the reason why when I turned around, she was staring right at me, her big, violet eyes just gazing hopelessly at me. I was mesmerized.

But then she turned, pulled her backpack straps, and walked into school without sparing me one more glance.

As a child who was used to attention, I was infuriated.

So I did what your typical first grader did; I followed her into school, as fast as I could. Sam was a level-headed kid, not much for screaming or anything. Unlike the other kids who were clinging to their parents and crying for home, Sam just walked through those doors like a champ, dropping off her backpack in the cubbie with her name on it.

I followed her to the cubbies, very indiscreetly side-glancing her way every now and then.

"That's not your cubbie." She said, pointing to the name tag that wasn't mine.

I was embarrassed, and that made me angry.

So I said, "Shut up ugly!"

Her face fell.

I thought for sure she was going to cry, but to my surprise, she did no such thing.

In fact, she stuck out her tongue and said, "At least I'm not stupid, no brains!"

And then she walked away, her head high and her hands on her hips.

I couldn't tell if I was impressed or mad.

That was the first time I heard a girl other than my sister say something like that to me.

* * *

><p>The whole rest of the day I made sure to give Sam a hard time. Where she went, I followed, just to drive her crazy because she already had me up a wall. My goal was to make her cry, like I thought girls always did, but Sam always had something to say back to me, and no matter how hard I was trying, she always had the last word.<p>

But on the playground after naptime, I snapped.

She was in the sandbox, making castles and burying the barbie dolls. I kicked over one of her castles fearlessly, finally sure that would make her cry. Girls always cried when things got broken, I knew that from experience.

But she just sent me the most frightening glare she could manage, her little face scrunched up in fury.

"I wanted to do that!" She shouted at me.

"W-Well it wouldn't have done much since you're a girl!" I countered clumsily.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with being a girl? I bet I could break it better than you could!"

I was pompous, sure that all girls were weak and fragile. Sam was effortlessly proving me wrong, cracking my macho persona from being the only boy in the house beside your Grandpa Jack.

"Oh yeah? Well-" I stuttered, faltering under her fierce gaze, "At least _I _have parents who love me!"

Sam froze at that.

I knew it was the one thing to say that would make her hurt; that's why I said it. But somehow, during the day, I'd convinced myself that it was off-limits, something that should've been avoided. But she'd made me so mad, I just couldn't help myself; I broke.

And finally, both to my relief and horror, Sam started crying.

I suddenly wished I could take it back. "I-I did-"

Sam growled, tackling me to the sand before I could so much as try to apologize.

She threw sand in my face, I pulled her hair, it was one big brawl that ended with her once curled hair matted, her pink dress dirtied and her shoes untied.

My face was dirty, my hair covered in sand. Sam had got me pretty good, but not as good as I got her, or so I'd told myself.

The teacher had to force us apart, standing in between us and yanking us to our feet. As an educated, intelligent boy, I already knew what to say.

Apparently so did Sam.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

* * *

><p>Our wrestling match got us both stuck in time-out, leaving us to swelter in our anger. I was humiliated; the other kids wouldn't stop reminding me I'd been beaten by a girl. But I didn't see Sam as a girl; no, Sam was a monster, a bulldozer that could take out anything or anyone.<p>

"I do too have parents who love me." Sam whispered to me.

At the time I couldn't tell, but Sam wasn't trying to convince me, she was trying to convince herself.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were staring this morning?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I was still dealing with cracked pride, and who better to take it out on than the person who did the damage?

"B-Because your parents are weird." Sam argued, pulling at a loose string on her dress. "Mine don't cry like that; it's improper."

I was confused. One, I didn't know what 'improper' meant, and two, I'd never met a parent who didn't cry on their kid's first day of school. That was normal for me.

"No way, your parents are the weird ones." I whispered back angrily.

It was quiet for a long time. I was starting to feel less infuriated and more guilty, perhaps I'd gone too far. Instead of condemning Sam for not having good parents, I should've been feeling sorry for her. But it wasn't my fault; she was the one not acting like a girl. She was the one being so annoying.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in the sand." She whispered.

I looked at the wall. "I'm sorry I pulled your hair."

"But I'm not sorry for calling you stupid," She explained, "You called me ugly."

I smiled. "That's because you were being annoying."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, after this, wanna play mansion?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mansion? You mean house?"

"No," She said, "I mean mansion. Don't you have one?"

I didn't wanna feel more stupid, so I decided to play along. "Oh yeah, of course."

I paused a second. "Can my friend Tucker play too?"

"Hmm," Sam said, "I guess so. He can be the dog."

"Who can I be?" I asked, wondering if I'd get stuck being the fish like when I played with my sister.

"You can be the brother," Sam said, "I'm going to be the big sister."

And I was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Sam, Tucker and I played all day after naptime. I was the brother, Sam was the sister, and Tucker was the dog. it was perfect; until our house got haunted and we had to leave.<p>

But then we made camp outside, and we decided we liked living in the wild better than living in a mansion.

And then when it was time to go home, we decided we'd play again tomorrow.

That was how it was for the rest of our lives; us three, nobody else.

Whatever I did, Sam and Tucker did, and whatever Sam or Tucker did, I did. We were a package deal, an unbreakable bond.

Us three went through thick and thin together, and everybody knew that we were inseparable.

Nothing could bring us apart.

Not from that first day of school, in August of 2001.

* * *

><p><em>Review? ;)<em>


End file.
